A Galaxy of Thoughts
by Lina Skye
Summary: this is a collection of poetry...often getting inside the minds of the characters.....betraying their deepest feelings....showing their emotions.
1. I Must Obey, the clonetrooper's story

Author: Lina Skye AND warrior-princess4  
  
  
They are said to obey without thought, but is this true? This is the reality of a clone trooper.   
  
Beyond every body, there is a soul.   
  
Behind the helmet of a clone trooper, there is a brilliant mind.........  
  
I Must Obey  
  
To be "programmed" to move as a unit,   
yet to think as different minds and hearts is to  
torture ones soul.  
  
  
To be looked upon as a mere shadow of the original;  
to commit deeds beyond our control,   
is our life.  
  
  
We are creaed as the ideal soldier,  
perfect in every aspect of combat.  
  
  
When comanded to fight, we move forward without hesitance,  
a genetically altered obedience driving us forward.   
  
  
We are made of flesh, blood, and soul,   
yet we are machines;  
yet we are droids.  
  
  
A command is given.  
  
  
I do not agree.  
  
  
I must obey.  
  
  
We must obey 


	2. Pledge of Eternity, the lovers' story

Author: Lina Skye  
  
  
The burning flame in a lovers heart cannot be smothered no matter how hard they try...................  
  
  
Pledge of Eternity  
  
  
  
A forbidden love,   
one not sanctioned by the world  
  
  
One so powerful, passionate, and fiery it cannot be controlled,  
should not be controlled.  
  
  
Unwanted by either side, it tears away at reality,   
making life but a dream.  
  
  
Both lovers try to wish their passion away,   
but the love holds their hearts captivated.   
  
  
To give in to their passion would be to steer their lives to the rocky road, leading to ruin.  
To deny their hearts would be to scorch their entwined souls.   
  
  
Which road do the lovers take?  
The one leading to earthly ruin,   
or the path leading to the desolation of ones' soul?  
  
  
Fate lays these paths before them.  
  
It is their choice alone.   
  
  
  
*************************  
  
Authors note:  
  
I wrote this while I was contemplating Ani's and Padme's love...wow....could ya guess?? 


	3. Rebuilding the Mind, the stormtrooper's ...

Authors: Lina Skye AND warrior-princess4  
  
  
  
  
From the innocence of their home, to the killing machines they become, what are their thoughts?   
This is the thoughts of a stormtrooper, before boot camp.....and after........  
  
  
Rebuilding the Mind  
  
  
I join the war for honor,   
for the love of the home I wish to protect.  
  
Yet will the love I hold be abolished,   
or will it persist through all I go through?  
  
  
Will I become the dispassionate monster the Empire wishes me,  
a once innocent soul, to become?  
  
  
Or will my heart hold true as I enter the swirling torrent of darkness?  
  
  
I must be strong.  
  
  
I must remember.  
  
  
In the aftermath, I finally realize  
thatmy efforts were futile,  
my childhood fantasies a whim, a wish,   
a long forgotten hope.  
  
  
The peaceful galaxy and home I once longed for means nothing to me now.  
  
  
The love of my family,   
buried so deep within me,   
is now but a ghost of my life,  
of what I once was.  
  
  
I am a stormtrooper.  
  
  
I am a soldier, loyal to the Empire.  
  
  
I am broken. 


	4. Before I Die, Shmi's thoughts

AUTHOR: warrior-princess4  
  
  
  
Before I Die.....  
  
  
  
By night, I watch the stars, hoping to see a ship come forth.  
  
  
By day, I turn my gaze to the clear blue sky,   
only to see nothing but the twin suns.  
  
  
The suns above me.......but do you remember me, my son?  
  
  
Do you remember the way you used to cling securely to me, your mother?  
  
  
My life has changed so much, but has your's?   
  
  
Have you become the keeper of peace that you dreamed to be an eternity ago?  
  
  
You said we will meet again......  
I pray that your childhood promise comes true.  
  
  
Why have you not come?  
  
  
Is death what broadens the gap between you and I?  
  
  
Or are you protecting the lives of the innocent,   
seeing the galaxy as you vowed to?  
  
  
Yes, that is it, I refuse to believe otherwise.  
  
  
Now, my son, I am the one who needs your care.  
  
  
In my mind's eye, I see you as a man,  
but in my heart, you will always be my little boy,   
my little Ani......  
  
  
Please come to me, Anakin.  
  
  
I want to see you one last time before I leave this prison of flesh and bone.  
  
  
I want to see you one last time.......  
before I die  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
Of course...this is Shmi's thoughts...as she was in captivity by the Tusken raiders!! 


End file.
